


Tis the Season...

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: The Tuna Melt-verse [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Just a tiny lil ficlet, No I don't hate Tony, Triggered Tony Stark, families fight sometimes at Christmas, yes I think he has moments where he can't control what comes out of his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Maggie spends the Christmas before "Morgan Stark's Big Gay Wedding" with her family.Some years go better than others...
Relationships: Jason Todd/Maggie Rogers
Series: The Tuna Melt-verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Tis the Season...

The fighting this year at Christmas had been wild, and Maggie Rogers was, to be quite honest, shocked. She’d never, in all the years she’d been having Christmas with her family, seen them fight quite like this. 

All of that talk of being better people and putting the past behind them? Gone for the last few days. It'll come back, Maggie knows. She's seen this dance before in fits and spurts. Sometimes hurts come up, even though everybody seems over them.

“You know, if you had just listened to me,” Tony snaps as Steve slices up the ham for Christmas dinner. “None of it would have happened.” 

For days, it’s been nothing but this. Nothing but Uncle Tony’s likely triggered reactions to something that has him ranting and raving; about Ulton, Sokovia, the Accords, Thanos, everything. 

He hasn’t been quite this combative in a long time, Maggie knows. Because no one seems to know how to handle it other than let it run its course. 

Steve freezes, and Maggie knows that her father is weighing his options right now. 

She watches him carefully, sparing quick glances around the table at her Uncles and Aunts who all look tense. Specifically Auntie Nat and Uncle Sam. It’s a packed house at Stark Tower this year; with Morgan getting married in the spring, everybody was feeling connected. 

_Was_ being the key word there. 

Maggie turns her attention back to her father, whose head shakes almost imperceptibly, and she knows he’s made a decision. 

Very discreetly, she pulls her phone out, opens up the recording app and hits the “record” button.

Steve carefully sets down his knife and carving fork, settling his hands on his hips and turning to Tony. “You know what I think? About your accords, and your suit of armor around the world, and your weapons of mass destruction and your god-damn robots?” 

Tony stands then, obviously ready for a fight. “Oh, I can’t wait for this. Tell me, Rogers, tell me what you think.” 

“I think I gave you a cell phone,” Steve says simply. “And I said, if you need me, I will be there. And you never called. I think you ignored everything toxic about the accords because they benefited you, and anybody who thought otherwise became your enemy. I think you have no room to talk about what happened with Thanos, because the second you were on your feet? You grabbed Pepper, you ran into the woods and you started a new life, and you left everybody at this table who wasn’t snapped to fend for themselves.”

Tony opens his mouth to argue, but Steve puts a hand up. 

“So you really wanna know what I think?” Steve asks, using his other hand to lift the entire serving dish of ham. “This is what I think.” 

The second the ham and all its trimmings are dumped all over Tony’s head, the entire room goes nuts. There’s shouting, laughing, and everything in-between. 

Maggie turns the recorder off to text Jason quickly. 

_You will NOT believe what just happened._

When she looks up, her father is lifting his wine glass in a salute to Tony, taking a sip, and walking away.


End file.
